All the King's Men
by Pixietails
Summary: Yaoi Kadaj easily overpowered the two exTurks at the Healin Lodge, but after talking to the president, he decides maybe he ought to stick around, a certain redhead catching his attention... UPDATE: The two sequels have been added to this as chapters
1. All The King's Men

**.All the King's Men.**

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and all of its characters is property of Square Enix and all that good stuff...

**Warnings: **Yaoi, possible spoilers for people who haven't see AC, rape, possible OOCness...No flames, please, I'll just pretend they didn't happen. Don't like? Don't read.

**Pairing**: KadajxReno (non-con). I know Reno sounds like he's giving in too easily, but he's hurt and well...fighting back gets boring ) And Kadaj is totally bastardly in this.

Check profile for a link to the sequal "Queen Takes Pawn."

* * *

Kadaj grinned wickedly down at the two injured men on the floor, a little disappointed that they were no longer groaning in pain, though it was obvious that they were still hurting. It seemed as though the large bald man has finally passed out, but the little redhead was still conscious, his breathing labored. The ex-Turk was not mortally wounded—Kadaj had not wanted to kill the pair—but he was definitely boasting a few broken ribs and plenty of bruises. He lay now on his back, fighting hard to stay awake.

"Don't touch him," Rufus warned quietly, following Kadaj's Mako gaze. Kadaj only grinned wider, amused by how the blonde had seemingly read his mind.

"Mr. President, are you really in a position to be giving me orders? I could easily have killed you, but I never even touched you. Your men, however . . . well, I have two of them already. . . ."

Blue eyes narrowed beneath the white sheet and Rufus knew he stood no chance against Kadaj, reduced to sitting helplessly by in his damned wheelchair. Granted, he was not so weak that he could not get up, but by exerting himself too much he ran the risk of passing out. Also, he was weaponless, not having brought his gun with him, thinking it was better to meet Cloud unarmed and prove that he wasn't a threat. Well, obviously he didn't _look _like one . . . but he had not counted on Kadaj coming to visit. . . .

Rufus scowled as Reno hissed sharply, pain coursing through the ex-Turk's body as Kadaj ran his hand over the man's injured chest. What was it the silver-haired youth wanted? He had come here to talk about his 'Mother', Jenova, as well as a 'Reunion', but he had gotten all that out of his system. What more was left if he didn't intend to kill the three of them?

"I said 'don't touch him'. . . ."

Reno glared up at Kadaj, pissed off at the man for what he'd done, but also at himself for being so damn weak. He hadn't lasted long in the fight at all, and now he was laying there, a pathetic loser. His Electro-Mag Rod had rolled away somewhere when he fell, but if Kadaj wanted to kill him now he wouldn't die without a fight, not needing a weapon to struggle.

As though knowing Reno's mind, Kadaj reached up to brush a few blood-red strands of hair from the slightly smaller man's face, speaking softly. "I'm not going to kill you." Reno was not, however, comforted, Kadaj's feral grin belying his would be soothing words. If the silver-haired man looming above him was not after his life, then just what _was _he after?

It was getting harder to see, the edges of Reno's vision becoming clouded, but he clung to consciousness, even though a voice in the back of his mind was telling him it might be better to just succumb to the darkness. Kadaj obviously had something in store for him and, whatever it was, could not be anything good. Definitely not with the creepy way the man was smiling at him, like a cat watching it's slowly dying prey.

Not being the type of person to wait, Kadaj leaned down and captured Reno's lips in a surprisingly gentle kiss, smirking against the wide-eyed redhead's mouth.

"You get _one _soft one . . . "

Kadaj was on top of Reno before his words even had a chance to sink in, pinning the other man's hands to the ground by his head and crushing his lips against the ex-Turk's. Instinctively, Reno arched up in an attempt to throw Kadaj off of him, pain flaring in his chest from that simple action, causing him to gasp. Kadaj took advantage of Reno's slightly parted lips and delved his tongue into the smaller man's mouth, exploring, tasting. He pulled back in pain a moment later as Reno bit down hard, drawing blood.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Reno growled, spitting into Kadaj's face. The younger man pouted a little, looking hurt, but he would not be deterred, ignoring Reno's outburst. He released Reno's hands so that he could work on getting the redhead's completely unnecessary shirt unbuttoned. Desperately wishing he had his gun, Reno brought his left hand up to strike Kadaj across the face, smirking as he saw the other's slightly dazed expression. Maybe he did stand a chance.

When Kadaj's vision returned to normal, he glared down at Reno and pressed down hard onto his broken ribs, the quickly suppressed scream sending a jolt of excitement straight to his groin.

"I want to hear more . . . " Kadaj whispered, leaning down close to Reno's face. He resumed unbuttoning Reno's shirt and pulled it open, taking a moment to pull off his own gloves so that he could run his bare hands over the ex-Turk's exposed skin.

Reno was still trying to recover from the recent wave of pain, breathing fast, trying to collect himself enough for another attack. With Kadaj straddling him, though, he couldn't do much, bringing his legs up to try and throw him off, however it did nothing except press Kadaj into him more, which saw—and felt—was pleasing the silver-haired youth.

"If you're so impatient then I'll get right to it," Kadaj said with a smirk, ripping open Reno pants and jerking them down his slender hips, taking a moment to pull off the man's shoes before pulling his pants the rest of the way off. He quickly tended to his own pants next, grabbing Reno's legs and hoisting over his shoulders, ignoring the kick he received.

"I want to see the pain on that pretty little face of yours. . . ." Kadaj said quietly, savoring the look of fear and anger on Reno's face for a moment before thrusting into the tight body below him, his groan of pleasure lost beneath Reno's scream of pain. It was evident to Kadaj that the ex-Turk hadn't done this very often, at least not lately, if at all, and it took him a moment to get moving, collecting himself and forcing himself not to lose it right then. It was a little uncomfortable to go into him dry like this, but it was nothing compared to what Reno was feeling. With that thought fueling Kadaj's arousal, he withdrew almost completely, only to slam back into Reno's body, eliciting another wonderful, pained cry.

Rufus closed his eyes and attempted to block out the sounds in the room, reminding himself that trying to help and getting killed would not benefit his cause at all. Reno would live—Kadaj didn't seem interested in murdering any of them—but even _if _the youth was intent to kill the ex-Turk, Rufus would not get involved. It was like a game of chess, in a sense; sacrifices had to be made in order to win. But when did you ever have one of your knights getting raped by the enemy queen?

After what seemed like an eternity, Kadaj's sharp cry alerted Rufus that the silver-haired youth had finished. The president risked a glance over at them, afraid at the state Reno would be in, and watched Kadaj withdraw from the redhead's body, sitting up to clean himself off with a handkerchief from his pocket. When he was finished, he stood up, pulled his pants on and smirked.

"That was fun . . . we should do it again sometime." He collected his gloves from the floor and glanced to Rufus, briefly making eye contact with him, then turned and exited the Healin Lodge, leaving Reno a trembling, bloody, sticky mess on the floor. Of course, when the redhead was better, he'd surely come after him for revenge or something stupid like that. Kadaj grinned; he'd be looking forward to their next meeting. . . .


	2. Queen Takes Pawn

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and all of its characters is property of Square Enix.

**Warnings:**Yaoi, possible spoilers for people who haven't seen AC, yaoi, slight non-con melding into consensual. Sequel to "All The King's Men." Please read it first!

**Pairings**: KadajxReno Rufus/Reno implied..

Blurry shapes danced before his eyes, melding into a room that Reno had become rather intimately acquainted with. The sun was still shining, filtering brightly through the slots in the blinds, telling the redhead that not much time had passed. Pain racked his slender frame, every single inch of him was screaming, protesting every small movement. Injuries were not uncommon, especially for Reno, who was an excellent fighter but unfortunately extremely clumsy, injuring himself as well as his team mates on many occasions. Broken ribs were among the worst impairments he'd ever had the misfortune of receiving and knew immediately that he had broken at least two in the recent fight. His breathing was still labored, but the fact was he _could _breathe, meaning that his lungs had not been punctured. At least that was a plus.

His body boasted several bruises that he could not see, but could feel as he moved. A grimace flashed across his face as he thought about what his chest and torso must look like; an amalgamation of blue, purple and black, uneven from the broken bones. His white dress shirt was tinged red in a couple of spots and the ex-Turk was not entirely sure from where the blood had originated. His nose had not been broken, thankfully, and Kadaj had hardly used his sword. Upon further inspection, Reno discovered a gash above his clavicle, small and fairly shallow, he hadn't even noticed it during the fight. It wouldn't even scar, if he was lucky.

As he stumbled to his feet, Reno pulled on the disheveled black pants that Kadaj had removed, cringing at the way he felt when he buckled his belt. Reno had not been a virgin-quite far from it-but he was not accustomed to being brutally raped. Not even a scalding hot shower would wash away the horrible, filthy feeling Kadaj had bestowed upon him. To think that he had been so weak that someone like Kadaj could take advantage of him. It sent a shiver up his spine and infuriated him. He wanted to kill Kadaj for what he had done. Not just the rape; the humiliation, the pain, the defeat. If the silver-haired remnant had felt so inclined, he could have killed all three of them, or simply killed Rufus, their president, their leader. Rufus was holding them together, he was all they had left of Shinra and Reno had sworn to protect him with his life. President Shinra was not just their guiding light, he was a friend, and Reno was not about to let him down.

"Reno." A deep, gruff voice that Reno would know anywhere, a voice which Reno loved but was currently not so enthralled to hear. Naturally, he was deeply relieved that his best friend and partner was alive and able to speak to him, but he knew Rude very well. The larger man would try and force him to rest, something Reno hated to do when there was something to get done. Sitting still proved an impossibility at times and at the moment, Reno had one thing on his mind.

Revenge.

A strong hand found its way to Reno's thin shoulder, steadying him and offering warm comfort at the same time. Reno looked up, seeing Rude standing beside him, glasses still on, but facial features contorted into a slight expression of worry, one of the best the redhead would ever receive from Rude. It served to assuage some of the anger Reno felt, but it would not change his mind. The thought that, in his weakened state, he might die did not even occur to Reno.

"Are you...all right?" Rude asked tentatively, pulling his glasses down slightly to look into Reno's eyes. For a while, Rude had been unconscious on the floor, waking up only to find Kadaj dominating Reno, finishing before the dark-skinned man could even get to his feet. Rude would dearly have loved to snap Kadaj's scrawny neck, but he had not gone after him, worried, rather, for Reno's well-being. Rape's physical wounds were nowhere near as painful as the mental wounds.

"Fine," Reno answered lightly. "Just fucking great. Get out of my way, Rude, I'm going after him. Can't be too hard to find 'im.. . ."

"Reno, you're not going anywhere. You are injured, as is Rude, and I would really prefer not to see either of you killed."

The redhead turned away from Rude, bright green gaze falling on the blonde man sitting nearby. The entire time, Rufus had not moved his wheelchair, had shown little emotion pertaining to his fallen soldiers, but despite that he had been extremely worried for them and they knew that he cared. That was enough. The thought that Tseng and Elena might already be dead weighed heavily on his mind, and if he lost the other two, he would just be lost. Turks were expendable, but these four were his. They had belonged to him for two years and he was close to them, especially Reno. Rufus wasn't entirely sure why he was so drawn to the red-haired man, but he liked him very much. Was it love? No, he didn't believe it was love. Though given the time and opportunity, it could eventually blossom into such a thing, but currently, to Rufus, it seemed it was something of a crush. More than lust, less than love. It was confusing, but he knew one thing. He wanted Reno around him and wanted him to be safe.

"I'm not gonna go get myself killed," Reno argued. He scanned the room for his missing effects, eyeing his boots pensively before ultimately deciding he would have to kneel down to get them on. The simple action nearly made him sick with pain, it was nearly worse than going from laying to standing, but he acted as though it didn't bother him, wanting to show Rufus and Rude that he was okay. With shaking hands, Reno tied the laces on his boots and got back up, seeking out his EMG. The pain caught up with him as he went to retrieve it, vomiting and becoming very light headed, falling backward. Rude made sure that he didn't hit the ground.

"Idiot," the taller man grumbled, scooping Reno into his arms. He ignored Reno's half-hearted struggles, sighing deeply and glancing to Rufus as though seeking orders.

"Get him in bed and set his ribs, bandage him up. Do you need medical assistance as well?" Rufus asked, continuing on when Rude shook his head. "All right, but I want you to rest as well. You're both going to end up hurting yourselves worse if you keep moving around. Just calm down, Reno."

"Calm down?" Reno spat, trying to worm his way out of Rude's arms and letting out a small, quickly stifled cry as his injured ribs brushed Rude's arm. "Would you calm down if someone just fucking raped you? Would you just go to bed and go 'Oh well, call it day?' I don't think you would!"

Rufus pulled the sheet back enough so that his face was clearly visible, expression stony. "Reno, I am not asking you to forget about it or shrug it off. I can't imagine what you're feeling, but I know you're in pain. But I am honestly worried about you and would rather you rest before doing anything stupid as you'll undoubtedly manage to do. If you will not concede to do so as a request, then consider it an order."

Reno scowled deeply, but did not argue back. This was a fight he was not going to win, and if he slept he would feel better, even if it was only slightly. Kadaj was not going to disappear off the face of the planet, he would still be there when Reno chased him down. And Reno _would_chase him down. Kadaj would not get away with what he had done.

It was still dark when Reno left to seek out Kadaj. Cloud had left an hour or so before him to seek the trio out, and Reno would have liked to have gone with him, but had the feeling that Cloud was not going to defeat them all anyway. Besides, he wanted to meet with Kadaj alone, he didn't need to see Yazoo and Loz. Rude remained behind with Tifa, though Reno was sure nothing would come of it. He could barely even speak to her, let alone confess any feelings he had for the woman. It was cute, really.

Even if Reno thought he was up to fighting Kadaj, he did not want to take the long journey and would have to worry about transportation. It was a long way to the Ancient City and he couldn't just take the company helicopter whenever he felt like it. Leaving without telling Rufus was going to net him a world of trouble as it was. So until he could locate alternative transportation, it seemed like Reno was footing it out of Midgar.

The only problem was that he didn't make it that far.

Kadaj and his brothers were able to travel quickly, reaching Midgar in startling time. Once inside the city, the trio had split up and it was Kadaj's good fortune to find his little toy from earlier wandering the dark streets. The silver-haired teen was frustrated with their lack of success with Nii-san. Blowing off a little steam would do him good. . . .

The city lights were aglow, illuminating large areas of the street, but the alleyways were enshrouded by darkness, the light dying at the opening between buildings as though it feared to travel down the long, narrow passage. In one silent, fluid movement, Kadaj snaked from his chosen alleyway and slipped surprisingly strong arms around Reno's wiry frame, drawing him back into the shadows and pressing him against the wall before the red-haired man could process what had just happened to him. With a feral smirk that Reno had seen all too recently, Kadaj places his hand gently over Reno's mouth, quelling the slighter man's scream.

"Shh, shh. . .don't be scared. I won't hurt you," Kadaj purred, slowly removing his hand. When Reno didn't scream, he pulled back a little, though all the while never letting up on his hold on the redhead. He wasn't about to let him off of the wall.

"Let me go!" Reno snarled. Keeping his eyes fixed into Kadaj's mako gaze, Reno felt for his EMR with his left hand, only to have his arm pinned back by Kadaj's free hand.

"Where's the fun in that?" Kadaj asked calmly. "Hear me out."

Reno kicked him as hard as he could, displeased to find that his action had done little. Being this weak drove him insane, even injured he felt that he should be able to kick this little brat's ass, but he was easily subdued. It really didn't occur to him that he was out of his league, even at full health. "Fuck off. You're too damn scared to fight me."

Kadaj laughed, his voice high and full of amusement. "I seem to recall fighting you back at the lodge...do you remember that? It didn't last long, did it?" Reno gave the silver-haired remnant a glare so heated that if looks could kill, Kadaj would have been dead from the mere _thought_of the action. Kadaj chose to ignore his prey's look of hatred. "Let me make it up to you. . . ."

It was not to be confused with an act of kindness. Kadaj did not have it in him to be so altruistic. His intentions to make Reno feel good were simply to benefit himself, to change it up from last time and make himself feel better. After all, screams of pain and groans of pleasure were both music to ears.

Without giving Reno the opportunity to reply, he released the ex-Turk's left hand and slipped his now-free hand between them, gently stroking Reno through the fabric of his pants. He smirked as he elicited a small gasp from Reno, though he was soon rewarded with another annoying kick to his shin. Didn't Reno want to feel good? If he was going to be a pain in the ass, Kadaj would just have to be rough. He would let the other man have another chance. . . .

Leaning closer, Kadaj pressed his lips softly to Reno's, keeping the kiss gentle and sweet, all the while continuing to stroke Reno slowly, urging him into arousal. Reno struggled with him, fighting the sensations Kadaj was so kindly bestowing upon him. A slight warmth was spreading over his body, coming to settle in his groin and he didn't like it, _couldn't_like it. His soft groan into Kadaj's mouth as the remnant deepened the kiss was not of pleasure, no. It was definite disgust and _oh goddamnit_when had Kadaj slipped his ungloved hand _into_his pants?

Reno could not deny, no matter how much he tried, that Kadaj's ministrations did not feel good. It was no secret that the redhead was easy; he had done his share of sleeping around. One night stands, tyrsts, drunken encounters. It didn't take much for him to go along with a person, and Kadaj was very skilled and keeping his mind off of how very wrong this was. His desire to shove his EMR into Kadaj's stupid face was dwindling quickly.

Kadaj soon lowered himself to his knees, drawing Reno into his mouth, working on making him feel very good. Normally Kadaj wouldn't do such a thing, but the action masked his ulterior motive. Reno gave in just as Kadaj had predicted and found his release mere minutes later, mind momentarily going blank in an instant of bliss. Kadaj wiped his mouth on his sleeve and stood up, taking the opportunity to turn Reno around, wet his own fingers with saliva, and quickly prepare his partner. Reno didn't seem to mind much at the moment, even though he still had to be sore. Kadaj slicked his own erection with saliva and pushed into Reno's pliant body, feeling Reno tense, drawing a soft cry from his throat.

"Just relax," Kadaj whispered into Reno's ear. He began to move, slowly at first, picking up his pace when Reno began to relax. He felt a shudder run through the red-haired man and adjusted his angle slightly, hitting just the right spot inside of Reno to cause him to cry out in pleasure. The pain was camouflaged for a brief instant, and Kadaj was sure to hit the spot once again. The more pleasure he gave to Reno, the more Reno would give back to him, it was really much better than it had been earlier. It wasn't long before Kadaj managed to bring Reno to climax for a second time, following him over the edge a minute or so later.

It didn't take long for Kadaj to recover, pulling back from Reno and fixing his clothes, breathing evening out. With a smile, Kadaj realized that he had definitely found a good thing and would have to return for Reno a third time. He watched the ex-Turk slump to the ground, breathing quickly and shallowly, aware that it had to be aggravating his broken ribs. Reno wasn't complaining, though, nor would Kadaj have cared if he was. He kneeled beside Reno and pressed a soft kiss to his flushed face. "Are you happier now? I told you I would make it up to you. . .I really think that you quite liked that." With a smirk he stood up, watching an adorably confused look cross Reno's face. "I've gotta go and take care of some things now. I'll see you again. . . ." He was gone before Reno could recover.

It took a few minutes for Reno to come down from his high, the blood rushing back to his brain, muddled thoughts clearing. What the fuck had just happened? Well, obviously he knew what had gone on in that alleyway, but he had wanted to kill Kadaj when he first set out. And now. . .now he found himself not really caring if he killed him. How could he let Kadaj get away with what he'd done? Getting up and straightening himself out, Reno decided that he would focus on the other two before he thought about what to do with Kadaj.

Rufus was definitely going to be pissed.


	3. Checkmate

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children belongs to Square Enix and all that jazz.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, possibly light spoilers for Advent Children Complete, language…good stuff.

**Pairings:**Kadaj/Reno, Rufus/Reno implied…

**Author's Notes:**The FINAL installment. Follows "Queen Takes Pawn" and "All The King's Men." I _never_intended to write this. Ever. Hell, I didn't intend to write "Queen" either, but the first story got a decent amount of reviews and I felt inspired. The second story actually only got like…nine reviews at this point? And I sadly didn't reply to them, even if those few people really liked it. I was busy, I got distracted…and then I came back to reread them. I felt really happy…and decided why not. I'll do one more. But this is it for _this_ mini-series. I had a difficult time even coming up with this, so please don't be mad if it's not up to my usual standards (what standards?). I appreciate the reviews I have received so much, and this is for those who asked for a third part. I know it's been a while (like two and a half years?) so I'm sorry if the writing style is different. It should connect well enough! Once again, my lovely reviewers; **thank you!**

As it turned out, Reno couldn't bring himself to confess. Hell, he barely wanted to admit things to himself. When he returned to Rude that night, he told his partner that he had not, in fact, encountered Kadaj, and that his endeavor had ended uneventfully. The redhead had the distinct impression that Rude knew that he was lying and found himself unable to make eye contact with the other Turk, relieved when no questions were asked. To avoid further issues, Reno consented when Rude requested that he get some rest. After all, they both knew he really needed it.

The next day dawned, proving itself to be no better than the previous one. Something had to be done about the remnants; Cloud hadn't had much luck in the Forgotten City, it seemed. At least Reno was feeling a little bit better, although he could be dying, missing both arms and be half-blind and he'd still insist on moving around. There was still pain, but it wasn't unbearable and he was sure he could fight with Rude there at his side. That was all he needed. Plus he felt that Rufus would be fine, he wouldn't have to worry about his president during a fight. The man may be weakened by the stigma, but underestimating him at any time, healthy or not, would be a deadly mistake.

By the time Reno located Yazoo and Loz, things were getting bad. Townspeople were running and screaming from a slew of monster, several lying dead in the streets already, a handful of kids surrounding the remnants looking dazed, expressionless. _Perfect_. Nothing could really be easy, could it? Of course not, it was just another test for them. Another opportunity. The previous day, Reno had dropped down on the lodge's couch and contemplated Shinra sins. They had a lot to atone for and he'd had no idea how they would go about it, but now it seemed like they were doing a decent job of paying for their crimes. Reno had a lot to pay for—after all, he had dropped the plate in sector seven, effectively crushing the slum beneath and killing a fair amount of the people up top—and he had to wonder just what else was going to happen to him.

The fight with the remnants turned sour right away. Reno fought well despite his lack of physical strength, keeping up with Yazoo for a while, but agility alone wasn't enough. And as it proved for Rude, neither was strength. The Turks were taking another serious beating and Reno didn't know how much more his body could take before it broke. For a moment, he thought they had lost the fight, that it was over…but then an agonized cry from above caught his attention, and what he saw terrified him.

Rufus Shinra, the president, _his_president was falling from the building, Kadaj going with him. And the silver-haired youth was reaching for a familiar black box...

_Jenova's friggin' head…what is the president_ thinking_?_

Reno was captivated and horrified at the same time, unable to move or even look away. It was like a train wreck—there was nothing you could do, you knew what was going to happen, but you kept looking anyway. Kadaj was a remnant of Sephiroth; a fall like that would be nothing. But Rufus? That fall would undoubtedly kill him, and Reno felt a moment of utter hopelessness, a feeling so awful that it nearly made him physically sick.

And then as quickly as it began, it was over. Tseng and Elena, out of breath, but very much alive, had arrived just in time, deploying two long nets to catch Rufus. Reno didn't even care to know where they had come from. The president was thankfully uninjured, the incident giving Kadaj and the other two ample time to take off on their bikes. When Reno remembered how to breathe again, he checked on Rufus, the blonde giving him the slightest of smiles, letting him know wordlessly that he was fine.

It was like a weight had lifted off Reno. Rufus was important to him—to all of them—and he would gladly take a bullet for the man. He would die to protect his president, and seeing him falling like that had been heart-stoppingly terrifying. Tseng and Elena would be able to watch him for now, allowing Reno and Rude to get to their helicopter and take off after the three silver-haired youths.

A few minutes later, Reno and Rude were airborne, the redhead opening fire from the 'copter. His shots were more of an annoyance to the remnant below, but then again Rude was carrying the big guns here. A single rocket and a chunk of the highway was just fucking _gone_, pieces crumbling, surely crushing the youths…or so Reno thought. It should have been that easy—it was a goddamned _rocket_ after all—but somehow Yazoo and Loz made it through the explosion unscathed, even using the destruction to their advantage. Before Reno knew what was going on, Yazoo had blown right through their helicopter, knocking Rude out and shooting the controls, the 'copter going into a violent spin.

Reno let out a cry of alarm and scrambled from the pilot's seat, frantically searching for a parachute, too scared to even think about what had happened to Rude. Naturally, there was no parachute, just his luck…like it could be any other way.

"No, no…don't do this to me!"

As the redhead tried to figure out just what the hell was he going to do, he found his partner clinging to the side of the helicopter for dear life, a brief sense of amusement and relief coursing through Reno. And here Rude had thought Tseng and Rufus were like cats; he obviously had more than one life himself…

"Hey, Rude…you're all right…" Reno said with a slight grin. Rude snorted softly.

"Yeah…I'm just peachy…"

The helicopter spiraled wildly for a few sickening moments, finally striking a building and breaking apart. The two Turks were thrown out as the chopper plummeted, the impact rendering Rude unconscious. Reno was hardly faring any better, not moving immediately. How the hell did he survive that…?

Reno was still lying on the ground when he heard a motorcycle approach, gradually stop, and then shut off, footsteps slowly approaching him. There was a one in four chance of who it could be, and Reno was pretty damn sure it wasn't Cloud. At this point, the blonde would have just kept going, too busy to help a couple of battered Turks.

"What is it they say? Run into a person three times and it's considered fate? Hm…well, I wouldn't really know, being just a remnant and all…"

That voice. That _fucking_ voice. Reno knew it by heart already and despised it, yet the youthful laughter in those words sent a not completely unpleasant shiver down Reno's spine. Reno rolled over onto his back and gazed up into the mako green depths of a man who flat out refused to leave him alone.

"Hey, you missed the fireworks…" Reno said lightly, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. "Too bad you weren't here, you could have blown up with the damn thing…"

Kadaj laughed, moving closer to Reno, kneeling beside him and brushing soft red locks out of the other's face. "Don't talk to me that way, you'll break my heart! You don't want to spend more time with me? I think last night you really did enjoy our little…interlude."

The comment sparked several feelings. Reno had been left terribly confused by the previous night, Kadaj making his heart race and giving him a shaky, nervous feeling. He loathed Kadaj, yet the feeling was sweet torture. He wanted to kill Kadaj, to hurt him and make him pay, and yet there was a part of him that sought more. A part of him that made disgusted him, but longed to be sated, and it seemed as though Kadaj realized this. The remnant would be glad to take Reno once more, but he wanted to hear Reno ask—no, _beg_—for it.

Kadaj knew he didn't have that much time to spend with Reno, so he would have to speed things along just a little. It seemed that Cloud had been distracted by the other two, which was a good thing; they could play with their big brother while he played with the pretty little redhead glaring at him from the ground.

The remnant reached out to stroke Reno lightly through his pants, terribly amused to find that he was already semi-hard; he _did_want this, whether he was fully conscious of that fact or not. His body wanted it at least, betraying the hateful look in those gorgeous green-blue eyes.

"Is it my touch," Kadaj asked, laughter in his voice, "or just the fact that I'm around that makes you hard?"

"Fuck you…"

"Tsk tsk…behave now…I know you want this."

Kadaj made sure that Reno was sufficiently aroused, leaning over the redhead and smiling down at him. He pulled off a glove and ran a finger over the interesting red tattoos on Reno's face, letting the finger trail down Reno's cheek and along his jaw line, finally slipping down his neck and to his chest, tugging at the buttoned shirt.

"Tell me what you want…" Kadaj whispered, grinding his own erection against Reno's eliciting a pleased gasp from the Turk below him.

There was no way Reno could really refuse him—there were two separate incidents which bore evidence to that—but he couldn't just bite the dangling lure like that. He knew he needed to try and put a stop to this, but his body was reacting to Kadaj, _craving_ him, and yet his stubborn pride refused to let him beg like a wanton whore.

"Get off me…" Reno grumbled, his words lacking conviction. His tone only served to fuel Kadaj's amusement. He abandoned Reno's shirt and moved back a little, unbuttoning the redhead's pants. Oh, he would make him beg…he would make him writhe and plead…and then he would claim him once more.

He pulled down Reno's pants and boxers, holding back a small laugh when he realized the Turk wasn't even trying to fight him. How willing the little slut was this time. He bowed his head, flicking his tongue over the tip of Reno's member, teasing him, not about to give him any decent amount of pleasure. No, such a naughty boy didn't deserve that just yet.

Reno's appreciative groan went straight to his dick, threatening to compromise his control. It was then that Kadaj realized it wasn't entirely about control; he actually _liked_ Reno to some degree. He wasn't _just_ a toy, he wasn't just a good fuck, but there was the slightest hint of feeling for the Turk, a sensation that confused Kadaj a little. It wasn't love and it never would be. It wasn't even a distinct like for Reno as a person, it was more of an appreciation for the redhead's company. Well, whatever it really was, it wasn't important right now. He didn't have the time to waste, and Reno wasn't at the point of breaking just yet…

The remnant took the tip of Reno's erection into his mouth, not wanting to give him too much, but wanting to stimulate him. He lightly wrapped one hand around Reno's member, running his thumb along the sensitive underside, mako gaze flickering to Reno's face. He could see a hint of confusion and a hint of self-loathing in his eyes, but mostly longing. Wonderful…how long would he hold out?

After a few moments, Kadaj felt like he'd given Reno's erection enough attention, sitting up and slipping two fingers into the redhead's mouth, commanding him to suck on them, pleased with the lack of resistance. Reno evidently thought he was going to get what he wanted without having to ask for it…

When his fingers were sufficiently coated, Kadaj removed them and lightly teased Reno's entrance before slipping one finger past the tight ring of muscle, stretching him a little. He added the second finger, scissoring his fingers, feeling Reno tense up a little. Obviously he was sore. He'd been raped the previous day…and then fucked into submission the previous night. So Kadaj figured he would throw him a bone—no pun intended.

The youth's fingers probed Reno's body, searching for his prostate, grinning slightly when he found it, bringing forth a lustful cry from Reno's sexy lips. He could tell Reno wanted more, obliging him…a couple of times. Then, rather abruptly, Kadaj pulled his fingers out of Reno's body and crossed his arms, watching the darling look of confusion and annoyance on the redhead's face.

"What…? What the fuck are you doing…" Reno asked, hardly able to believe what he was saying. God, he hated Kadaj, but he wanted him…he fucking needed him right now and the remnant was utterly failing to deliver. That bastard.

"Oh, did you want more?"

"Asshole…"

"No? Well, then I guess I should be leaving…"

Reno couldn't let that happen and if he'd been thinking clearly enough, he would have realized that Kadaj was not going to abandon his plaything without getting what he wanted. Instead he forced himself to swallow his pride.

"Wait…I…" Shit, he sounded like such a wimp. Such a _girl._"Fuck me."

The words were deliciously sexy. Kadaj had to focus and control himself, not wanting to come before he even penetrated the redhead…

"Beg for it."

"Fuck you!"

Kadaj laughed, slipping one finger back inside of Reno's body, stimulating his prostate and drawing out a sharp cry.

"What was that?"

"Goddamnit…please…"

Nope. Too forced. Kadaj wasn't going to settle for that. He once again withdrew and stood up, smirking down at the ex-Turk, watching his chest heave, his pale face flushed. Almost there…

Reno finally broke down; there would be plenty of time to hate himself later. "Fuck me…_please."_

It was beautiful to hear the longing in his voice, to reduce Reno to actually begging. It wasn't whimpering, desperate begging, but there was plenty of emotion in that one 'please'. Enough to cause Kadaj to finally cave. And who knew what else he could get Reno to say when he was actually taking him.

Kadaj knelt down again and unzipped his own pants, lightly coating himself with his own saliva. He then grabbed Reno and turned him over, dragging his hips up and wasting no time thrusting into the Turk's body, thoroughly enjoying the cry of mixed pain and pleasure. Everything about Reno was sexy; his voice, his body, his personality. It was too bad that this would likely be their last encounter…Kadaj had better make it good. But first…

Despite wanting to move, Kadaj exercised restraint, waiting for a few moments to elicit more pleading from Reno. As it turned out, it didn't take long.

Reno felt like he was going to be driven insane. Why the hell wasn't Kadaj doing anything? It hurt to have the remnant inside him and yet it felt so _good,_god, he needed more. He couldn't stand it, any shred of control he had left breaking.

"Please! Move, do something!" he begged, the first hint of desperation creeping into his voice. Kadaj laughed and rolled his hips against Reno, his initial pace slow, but deep, prompting more from Reno.

"Faster…"

"What was that?" Kadaj asked, laughing again.

"Faster!"

Kadaj gripped Reno's hips tightly and quickened his pace, each thrust drawing a small sound of pleasure from Reno's slightly parted lips. It didn't take him long to want more for himself, a primal urge coming over him. Kadaj felt his control slipping, fucking Reno harder, faster, the small, sexy sounds turning into louder cries and mostly unintelligible words.

"Fuck…I…god, more…_harder…_"

Well, who was Kadaj to ignore _that_?

He pulled out of Reno almost completely, slamming back into him, a soft groan escaping his own lips. However the sound was masked by Reno's sharp cry as Kadaj found the right angle, nailing the redhead's prostate and sending a delightful shudder through his body, leaving him wanting more.

"_Please…_fuck…"

Kadaj gripped Reno's hips tightly, thrusting into him, pounding that sweet spot deep inside of Reno over and over, driving the redhead absolutely insane. The mix of pain and pleasure was intoxicating to Reno and despite craving more, he found his release fast approaching. He actually tried to hold out as long as he could, reaching the point where he couldn't stand it anymore. He had completely lost control of himself, whimpering and begging for more, begging Kadaj to stop, it was too much. He didn't even know what he wanted anymore, he couldn't think of anything but the sweet agony racking his body.

A few moments later and Kadaj felt Reno's body tense, his muscles clenching tightly around him. The Turk let out a wordless cry as he climaxed, prompting Kadaj to follow him after only a few more deep thrusts.

Once again, Kadaj recovered first, pulling out of Reno's body and standing up, fixing his pants. He could see that Reno's injuries were still bothering him, his breathing labored, but the redhead didn't seem too concerned. He was still reveling in the afterglow of their encounter.

The distant sound of a helicopter caught Kadaj's attention and he glanced skyward, noticing the Shinra helicopter coming his way. Their time was over; he needed to leave. A shame he likely wouldn't get to play with Reno again…but Mother awaited him. She was much more important…

As the remnant turned to leave, Reno began to regain his senses, feeling horribly guilty and pissed off about what he had done. He pushed himself up, fixing his pants before anyone could see him, berating himself for not only giving in, but begging to be fucked. He hated himself right now, but he hated Kadaj more for making him act like that. He wanted to go after him, wanted to attack him, to hurt him…and yet Reno couldn't force himself to do it. He watched Kadaj leave, mentally cursing him and trying to convince himself that he never wanted to see him again. Besides, there was already a man in Reno's like, a man who had his unyielding devotion…

There was a deep groan from behind Reno and the redhead turned, looking down to find Rude stirring, feeling a new kind of guilt. He'd sort of forgotten all about him…whoops. Well he was alive, right? That's what mattered! Rude's head was too hard to crack anyway. The fall probably hurt the highway more than the highway hurt him.

"Hey, partner…how ya doin'?" Reno asked lightly, trying to forget about what had just happened. It wasn't really working, but Reno did feel a little better…Rude got to his feet, looking a little unsteady for a moment, but all right.

"A little fall won't stop me…"

The whirring of helicopter blades drew steadily closer, the bird coming to hover over the two Turks, a line dropping down for them. As the pair looked up, Elena's smiling face peered down at them.

"Hey, guys!" she yelled, waving an arm. Reno had the sudden desire to hug her…and to punch her, the thought making him smile a little. A lot of shit had happened recently, but the game was over. He still had a job to do, the board was Cloud's now.

And when everything was over and done with, he would go back to his president and pray to whatever god might be out there that the blonde—and everyone else in the world—wouldn't find out what he'd done...


End file.
